1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic messaging and, more specifically, to methods and computer program products for securing display of instant message and email content to prevent third parties from viewing sensitive content.
2. Description of Background
Various software programs exist for providing electronic messaging functionality. For example, in response to an incoming instant message, an Internet browser may cause a pop-up window to appear on a recipient's computer screen. The pop-up generally displays all or a portion of the contents of an instant message. From time to time, the recipient may receive a sensitive or private instant message while away from their computer screen or while a third party is present. Depending on the contents of the message, the recipient may experience subsequent job loss or, at the very least, significant embarrassment.
Existing techniques for protecting the privacy of messages include keeping message content hidden or minimized until an explicit request is issued to view the message, displaying the message content in garbled form until a recipient interacts with an instant messaging or email program, or forcing the recipient to authenticate before displaying the message. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2003/0023695 describes a system for sending secure messages whereby the recipient, as well as possible third party onlookers, are presented with a visual indicator that the message includes secure content to be retrieved. If the recipient wishes to view the secure content, the message must be authenticated using procedures that are determined by the message sender. Unfortunately, none of the aforementioned prior art techniques are suitable where the message recipient is in the presence of a third party. These techniques are conspicuous, causing the third party to speculate as to why the message recipient is attempting to conceal the contents of the incoming message.
Accordingly, what is needed is a technique for securing display of message content while, at the same time, not providing an indication to any observing third party that a sensitive or private message has been received.